Getting up again
by Frozen Doom Blossoms
Summary: Lena and Ice have fallen to a new low. Now, with both their fathers gone, can they endure the task of settling in to a new school, their mothers’ grief, and taking care of themselves too? This is the story of Lena and Ice, best friends ‘til death.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Frozen Blossom and I (doomflower) own nothing but our OC's. Ice and her family belong to Frozen Blossom. Lena, her family and her cat belong to me. Beyblade © Takao Aoki.

**Getting Up Again** – Chapter 1

Ice rolled her icy blue eyes in disgust. Her arms, in white gloves almost to her shoulders, were crossed in front of her torso – a tight navy-blue tank top. Her right wrist had a delicate silver bracelet with links that looked like snowflakes. The navy-blue choker around her neck had a silver snowflake pendant in the centre. She wore hip-hugging jeans and white running shoes. Her silvery blonde hair was tied into a pony tail. It trailed to her mid-back, while her bangs hung low in her eyes.

"Oh spare me. I don't need that 'I'm the world champ, I can beat anyone' bit. Why should I waste my time?" She snapped.

Tyson glared. "Yeah well I am the world champ; and I could beat you any day." he made a face.

"Grow up," Lena started, "You aren't the only champ. There were other bladers in the Bladebreakers you know." Her black eyes hardened.

Tyson eyed Max, and looked over at Kai; it really got to him that Kai hung around with Tala, and their group all the time. But they're team had grown apart, and Rei was back in China.

Tyson sighed. "If you think you're so good then prove it, if you can. You're not scared to fight a world champ, are you?" He mocked her with a scared, girly face. Her eyes darkened. "Fine, lets get this over with." She poised her launcher perfectly in her outstretched hands.

He held his launcher at ready over the small stadium in the schoolyard.

He grinned, "Now that's more like it."

Ice's eyes narrowed. _'This is such a waste of time…'_

Max counted down, "3…2…1, Let it RIP!!!" He grinned.

Lena watched her best friends accurate attacks on Tyson's blade. For the moment, they seemed evenly matched. Lena looked up to see Ice yawn. "Is that all you got?" She said with a bored smile.

Lena smirked. Ice always loved taunting her opponents.

"Lysterna!" Ice called, "Go!"

Her Icy-blue and white blade spun circles around dragoon. Tyson shivered. "Brr... it's cold..."

Kenny marvelled. "Tyson, your blade is slowing down! It must be the sudden cold. You have to do something!"

Tyson suddenly noticed the change of speed in Dragoon. "Wha… How?" He shook his head. "Dragoon, Phantom Hurricane!!!"

A blast of wind rose from Tyson's beyblade in a spiral, hoping to end Ice's reign.

Ice grinned. "Right where I want you…"

She let Lysterna into the hurricane, swirling around in the windy tunnel.

"Now Lysterna!" Ice cried, "Ice Tsunami!"

A pure white otter rose from the beyblade, covered in a blue-grey armour covering it's torso and limbs. It bore a helmet that matched the armour. It dove towards Dragoon, taking an enormous wave with it.

The wave was absorbed by the tornado and spiralled down, covering dragoon. The water froze. Dragoon was devoured by ice. Lysterna burst through the ice-tornado and circled round to give Dragoon a final blow.

On contact, the ice chatters and Dragoon fell, motionless.

Lysterna Returned to Ice's hand. Tyson glanced up and saw that the attack ring resembled a snowflake. He turned his gaze downward to Dragoon. "I…Lost?"

"Yeah," Ice teased, and turned serious, "Never underestimate me again."

She stalked off towards the school.

Lena stood awkwardly for a moment before walking after her friend. She gave Tyson a little smile. "She … doesn't like being underestimated."

He watched her walk off in her unzipped black sweater over a cherry-red spaghetti strap tank top. The little yellow fish logo stood out from the shirt as she turned around. His gaze moved to her fitted dark-blue jeans. Her coffee-coloured skate shoes finished her outfit. Her short platinum blond hair whipped around in the wind.

She caught up to Ice and they walked into the school together, heading straight for the principles office.

---getting.up.again---

Tala was amazed. They had watched the whole battles from their picnic table in a corner of the schoolyard. He looked to his group. Kai, Miguel, Johnny, Enrique, Rick, Brooklyn, Bryan, and Michael.

Most of them had impressed looks on their faces.

"Well gentlemen," Bryan began, grinning widely. "Fresh meat." His eyes flickered dangerously.

Tala, Brooklyn and Miguel frowned. The other guys –save Kai, who was leaning against the wall apathetically- were stoked to see if the girls were in any of their classes. They definitely had fire. The boys were up for a challenge.

---getting.up.again---

The girls sat quietly in the office, playing with the hems of their shirts. Eventually they looked at each other and began to giggle, as they mirrored each other's movements. They made faces, moved their arms, all the while mirroring each other.

"Ahem…" The principle, Mr. Natoro cleared his throat.

"If you two are finished, you can step into my office anytime." He gestured towards a door at the end of a small hallway behind the desk.

The girls smirked and walked calmly into the office.

Mr. Natoro pushed two slips of paper towards the girls. "I've put you two in the same homeroom, but for most of your other classes you're on your own. Your room numbers are there. You shall be assigned someone to show you to your classes after first period. If there's anything you girls need help with, don't be afraid to stop by." He finished with a smile that only a principle could pull off.

The girls rolled their eyes as they walked out of the office. They picked up their backpacks and headed for room 2012 - Mr. Valkrie.

They practically flew up the stairwell as morning bell rang.

They walked into the classroom with seconds to spare. If they were flustered, they didn't show it.

"Aaah. You must be my new students." Mr. Valkrie announced proudly. "Class, Meet your new students! Lena Lily Gray and Alexandra Kery Tiamonish. They'll be joining us for the remainder of the year."

"Not like they missed much," Johnny spoke.

"Honestly Johnny. Only a month or more into the new school year and you're at it already. So girls, care to say something about yourselves and why you moved here?"

"Erm…" Lena started, looking to Ice for reassurance.

Ice glared. "Call me Ice or Lexy."

"That can't be all." Mr. Valkrie pried. "Tell us a little about yourselves."

"We've been best friends ever since we can remember. We moved here shortly after a tragedy. Our mothers are best friends, so we've lived together our whole lives."

"What's the tragedy?" Johnny started, "Couldn't get a date to save your lives?"

Ice's eyes narrowed. "Why you evil piss for brains, piece of—"

"That is quite enough," Mr. Valkrie finished. "Both of you. Girls, you may take a seat."

He gestured towards to seats, one in front of another in the middle of a side row.

The girls sat down, preparing themselves for their first day at Bakuten High.

---getting.up.again---

"What you gonna do now, crybaby?" One boy teased

"You're such a loser"

"yeah, shrimp."

Dustin's eyes welled with tears as he glared at the ground. "Just gimme my books back so I can go home now, Okay?"

The group of boys laughed.

"What you gonna do crybaby? Go home and cry to your mommy?" The boy laughed cruelly.

Dustin stood quietly, his head bowed. A tear rolled down his cheek.

"Hey!" A teenager yelled. "Leave the kid alone." He said, his voice cold yet protective.

The group of boys looked up at the teens. The blue haired boy who had spoke stood, eyeing them menacingly. The two redheads stood behind him, scaring the kids even worse.

"Let's move!!!" The leader of the boys said. He dropped Dustin's books and ran off, closely followed by his gang.

Kai walked over to the kid still standing stiff as a board.

He picked up his books. "Don't worry about it kid. They're just some jerks."

He looked at the little boy standing before him. The boy was little compared to Kai's 5'9" stature.

He looked at the books. They read '_Dustin Gray, Mr. Takahashi. Grade 2'_

"So that's why you're so …" he paused, remembering that the boys had called him a shrimp.

"Hey!!" A female voice called. Lena and Ice pushed through Tala and Brooklyn.

"What do you think you're doing? You big jerk. Don't pick on a seven year old." Lena spat.

She picked up Dustin's little body. Tears were still rolling down his cheeks.

Ice glared at Kai. "What is wrong with you? That's despicable." She took Dustin's books from Kai and her and Lena walked off down the street.

Kai stood, dumbfounded. Had he just been told off for helping a little kid? No, they though he was picking on him.

Gray… 

'wait…' Kai thought, 'Isn't Gray Lena's last name?' Realization dawned on him. 'I'll have to explain to Lena at school tomorrow that I was helping.' He found his thoughts, and his eyes, wandering to Lena in the distance, lingering on her receding curves.

"That was weird." Tala commented.

Brooklyn shrugged.

Kai sighed. "Let's go guys." He bowed his head and walked off down the road.

---getting.up.again---

"What on earth…?" Lena's mom asked as her and Ice walked through the door, carrying Dustin and his books.

"Some guys from school were teasing him. They had his books." Ice glared at nothing in particular.

"They make me sick," She said. She put Dustin's books down on the kitchen table and stormed off into hers and Lena's room.

Lena passed Dustin to her mother, who comforted him.

Lena walked slowly through the hallway, passing Ice's mom's room. She saw the heap of tangled hair and sprawled limbs. She sighed regretfully as she noticed that she was crying. She shook her head and continued to her door. She knocked twice.

"Ice? You okay?"

A sob, then, "No."

"I'm coming in."

She walked into the room tentatively. She looked over the semi-clean room and then to the top of the bunk-beds where Ice was laying. "Ice…" She called.

A muffled sound escaped the teen, buried in a comforter.

Lena climbed up the ladder and poked Ice.

Ice uncovered her face. "Life was so much easier when dad was alive, even though he wasn't around."

Lena hugged ice.

Ice sighed with a tear "Why'd he have to go die on me?"

She broke into sobs and covered her face with her hands. She turned over and buried her face in her pillow. Lena rubbed her back soothingly.

"Don't worry," Lena soothed, "It'll get better."

"It has to."

---getting.up.again---

So, what did you guys think? Please Review and tell us what you think so Freezy can write the next chap!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We own no Beyblade characters, except our rightful OCs and all that nice stuff.

**Getting up again** - Chapter 2

Morning dawned a bit too early for a few people's liking. Ice quietly slipped out of bed, making sure not to wake Lena on the bottom bunk. She tiptoed out of the room and quietly shut the door behind her.

Ice knew her mother would be awake, even at six thirty in the morning. She played with the hem of her navy blue tank top and hitched up her frosty blue pants before she knocked on her mother's bedroom door. A muffled 'come in' was heard and Ice entered the room.

They looked at each other for a second before Ice's mother, who's name was really Kema, or Kea for short, stood up and embraced her daughter. Ice's eyes welled up in tears as she hugged her mother back. "It's ok, hunny. We'll do fine..." whispered her mother reassuringly.

-------------------------

Lena woke up and blinked her eyes sleepily. She quietly got out of bed and stretched before looking over at the top bunk and finding it empty. After a moments thought she knew where her roommate and best friend had gone.

She made her way to the kitchen and made herself some toast, smothering it under a tone of raspberry jam.

Taking a bite out of it she sighed happily. She loved raspberries.

Ice and Kea came into the kitchen a few minutes later and made themselves something for breakfast. Lena's mother and little brother entered soon after.

The girls changed quickly and with a good bye to both mothers, left to drop Dustin off at his school then to head for Bakuten High.

They took turns giving Dustin piggyback rides and left him smiling at the front door of his school.

As they walked to Bakuten High, Ica said, "I hope that blue head doesn't do anything mean to Dustin again."

Lena nodded vigorously. "Yeah, and if he does..."

"...we'll owe him more then what he knows." stated Ice with a grim face.

Lena nodded again. They reached the school fifteen minutes before first bell. The same people were lounging around the school yard, chatting with friends, or in Tyson's case, beyblading anyone he can.

Ice rolled her eyes and Lena chuckled, "I know what you're thinking. You served him yesterday, give the poor kid a break."

Ice smiled, "Don't worry."

Lena laughed again and shook her head. She knew her friend was thinking of going over there and slapping some sense into the poor boy.

They decided it would be best if they went and explored the school so they wouldn't get lost like the day before.

First bell rang as they climbed up the steps and students came rushing into the school, nearly trampling the poor duo. When the clouds of dust finally settled, Lena and Ice were sitting on the floor staring at each other. "I think...was that a pack of elephants or students?" questioned Ice.

"I'm not sure..." Lena trailed off before bursting out laughing.

A blonde boy walked over to where they were laughing on the floor and waved, "Hey. I'm Max Tate. I'm suppose to help show you girls around today."

They gave the blonde boy a once over and shrugged. "Alright then, Max Tate. I'm Ice, or Lexy."

"Lena." waved the platinum blonde.

"Cool. What's your first classes?"

"I have...History." stated Ice with a grimace.

"Science for me." replied Lena.

"Well, I have Science right now. I can show you where it is.." stated Max to Lena. "History is.."

Max was cut off by a lavender haired boy tapping his shoulder. "I'll show the pretty lady where History is, since I have that class next too." he smirked.

"Alright..." replied Max in a not too thrilled voice. "Girls, this is Bryan. Bryan, this is Lena and Ice."

Bryan nodded to the two girls then turned to Ice. "Well, shall we go to History?"

Ice raised an eyebrow questioningly before saying, "..alright. Lead the way."

She glanced back at Lena before following the lavender haired boy.

Lena turned to Max and said, "So, who teaches Science?"

Max started to walk and motioned for Lena to follow. "The Science teacher is called Mr. Tanemoshi. Oh, and a warning, don't sit in the front row. He spits a lot when he talks."

"Thanks." grinned Lena. "I'll remember that."

Max nodded and led the way into the classroom, where a few students turned to watch as Lena took a seat in the back row beside the blonde boy.

Class started not long after and Lena understood what Max had meant when he said the teacher spit a lot when he spoke. The poor kids in the first row were grimacing as the teacher started a long lecture about photosynthesis.

-------------------------

Ice was using all of her self control not to punch Bryan in the face. She was fed up with him making snide comment whenever the teacher started talking about certain things. For example, when the teacher welcomed her to the class, Bryan, who was sitting in back of her, leaned forward and whispered, "History is great, especially when you have some with someone special."

Now, he just wouldn't shut up and she was ready to throw him out the window, but luckily for him, and the window, the bell rang. Ice scooped up her books and left the classroom before Bryan had even touched his binder.

Bryan rapidly picked up his binder and ran after Ice. "Hey, wait up!" he called to Ice's retreating back.

Ice ignored him thinking, 'If I can't see him, he can't see me. Or was it if I ignored him he'd leave me alone...'

Ice sighed inwardly as Bryan fell into pace beside her. "Don't runaway from me." he stated in a sugary voice. "Besides, I was asked to help Max show you ladies around."

'Great. Just what I need. Someone who seems desperate showing me and Lena around. I should warn her...' thought Ice to herself as She found her locker. Bryan leaned on the neighbouring locker, watching Ice all the while. She slammed her locker shut and glared at him, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, you can." he said in a slick voice.

Thankfully, at that moment, Lena and Max showed up. Ice could of kissed them both but showed none of that on her face. "Hey, Lena. You have Gym next right?" asked Ice.

"Yup. Max does too." nodded Lena.

"Good, so do I. Let's go." stated Ice.

They left at a quick pace and at Max giving them questioning looks but led them away from Bryan none the less.

Bryan jogged and fell into pace beside them as they encountered the one, and only, Tyson.

"Hey! You're that girl from yesterday!" stated Tyson who pointed an accusing finger at Ice.

"Wow!" said Lena in a shocked voice. "It remembers you, Ice."

"Of course I remember her...HEY! I'm not an IT!" cried Tyson.

"Who are you talking about, Lena? I here a very weird noise going something like blah, blah, blah, but other then that nothing." Ice playfully said.

"You're right!" agreed Lena. "I thought for a second someone might be talking to us! Come on, let's go before whatever it is decides to become contagious."

Ice nodded vigorously and walked away, holding back giggles. Tyson stood dumbfounded with his mouth wide open as Bryan laughed. "They've got fire alright!" he pointed out with a chuckle.

Max gave a sympathetic pat on the back to Tyson before running off after the girls, who were now laughing on the other side of the corner.

"That was kinda mean..." Max trailed off.

"Well, it's not my fault he's so...so..." Ice tried to find the right word.

"...loud?" finished Lena.

Ice agreed with a few nods. "Yup. Loud. That's about it."

"Well, he _does_ have a bit of an ego, but he's a really nice person once you get to know him." replied Max knowledgeably.

Ice and Lena both raised an eyebrow. "What?" asked Max. "He is! I'm serious!"

"Right..." they echoed.

Max sighed. "Oh, as for Bryan being a tour guide and stuff, watch out for him."

"I know." stated Ice knowledgeably. "He must be..the player around here."

"One of them." replied Max.

Lena looked over at Ice and grinned. "I have a feeling you had fun in first period."

"Oh, yeah. I was about to say sorry to the window when the bell rang." Ice nodded vigorously.

"Huh?" asked a confused Max.

Lena rolled her eyes and gave Max a look that said he should know what that meant. "It _means_ he was annoying her so much she was about to throw him out the window."

"She...would actually of _thrown_ him out the window, would you, Ice?" he asked incredulously.

Ice gave a look of pure innocence. "What? Me? Throw him out the window? The thought never crossed my mind."

"But..she just...and you just...oh nevermind. You two confuse me." sighed Max who held his head.

Ice and Lena grinned at each. "Come on. We'll be late for gym. Uh, where's the gym anyway?" asked Lena as a sweatdrop appeared on her forehead.

Max chuckled and told them to follow him.

-------------------------

There you all go! Chapter two, by me! Freezy! Anyhoo, review and tell us what you think! And remember, the review button is your friend! Doomie gets to write chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer Freezy and I own nothing but our OCs. Beyblade© Takao Aoki

Thanks to you reviewers! Here's the update.

**Getting up again** – Chapter 3

Lena heard her own breath reverberating in her lungs. They had been running laps around the gym after a short warm-up. She and Ice kept pace well, somewhere near the front of the pack of running teens.

The whistle's high-pitched chirp echoed in the gym.

Ms. Weir beckoned the teens over quickly and stopped them. "Today we're getting started on volleyball. Pick your teams and choose a court to play in. the nets are set up, play against whomever you wish. Go!" She blew the shrill whistle and the kids all darted to each other.

Ice and Lena stood there apathetically. They looked around for someone else to be on their team. The first sight they came to was Kai, Tala and Bryan standing in a group of three.

Ms. Weir approached the girls. "If you guys cant find a team, I'll have to find someone for you to be paired with…" She looked around, spotting the boys. "Well, looks like you guys are the only ones left. Team by default, get to court 3."

She gestured to a court opposite a team of girls and walked over and blew her whistle. "You guys learned the rules yesterday. Today I'll see how you play. Get to it, people." A shrill echo…

"Does she have to keep doing that?" Ice grumbled as they got to the court. Lena chuckled breathily.

They realized whom they'd be playing with and moaned. This would be a joyride all right…

They took the two positions closer to the net, as the boys hung around the back.

Bryan whistled lowly and appreciatively. "Boys, this will be a sight to remember." Kai grunted in response, and Tala rolled his eyes.

Ice glared into space. "Pigs…" she whispered to Lena.

Bryan, who had served the ball, had 'accidentally' hit Lena's ass instead. She was furious. She turned around to see him smiling innocently. "My bad…" He grinned like a seven year old.

She shoved the ball back at him, hitting him just above the groin. "Just shut it and play right, Bryan." She rolled her eyes and turned to the net.

They got the game started. She boys sniggered every time the girls dove for the ball. It must have been quite a sight for them to laugh that much. The five girls on the opposing team weren't bothered as much as Lena and Ice because, coincidentally, they were the school flirts.

Ice, Lena and the boys won the game. Apparently the flirts couldn't play volleyball as well as they could flirt and show off their breasts.

They got changed and were headed to their next class when an arm snaked around each of their shoulders. Bryan slowed to the girls' pace as he walked between them.

"Ladies, aren't you missing something?"

"What would that be, Bryan?"

"Why, your arm-candy of course!" He wore a face that looked mock offended.

Lena rolled her eyes. "Don't you mean you're too pathetic to get your own, so you use us as an excuse?"

They sped up, out of his grasp and kept walking. They walked through the doors to the main hallway of the school, known as the mall. As they turned around the corner, talking animatedly, They bumped into a certain blue-haired teen.

Lena looked up at his tall stature. Her, standing at only 5'3", compared to his 6'1". She gulped.

"Ss-sorry," She muttered, casting her gaze downward.

Ice was furious. "Don't be sorry to this fowl creature! _He_'s the one who picks on seven year-olds. He should be apologizing to you!" Ice was still only an inch taller than Lena, but she was blunt and self-spoken. She always spoke her mind, no matter what. Lena only did that every once in a while.

They walked around the group of boys while Kai stood, silent. After a moments pauser he chased after them and grabbed Lena's wrist.

"It wasn't me, okay? I was just giving him back his books some little bullies took from him. I have more dignity than to do that to a kid."

His hand removed itself from her wrist, and by the time she turned, he was gone.

She shook her head and continued walking like before, but not without a quick glance behind to make sure he was really gone.

'Cause he was sure as hell still standing in her head, haunting her thoughts.

0000000000

Ice sighed. Her best friend had been quiet all afternoon, since bumping into Kai. She scowled. _Kai… The lousy jerk. _She thought with distaste.

She glanced at Lena, who appeared to still be walking around in a fog. She glowered at nothing in particular.

"Look, he's just a dumb jerk who picks on little kids okay? Don't pay any attention to him." She snapped.

"But it wasn't him." Lena said quietly.

Ice stood, confused. "What do you mean it wasn't him?"

"He came and told me after I bumped into him. He was giving Dusty back his books. Kai isn't to blame…"

"And you believe him?"

Lena merely nodded. She knew Ice wanted to give her the 'You're too trusting' speech and the 'People are liars' one to go along with it. "Don't lecture me, Ice. It just… feels like I can trust him."

Ice scoffed. "Fine! What do I know about trust anyway, huh?" She looked angrily at her friend.

Lena automatically felt horrible for what she'd implied. "Ice, that's not what I meant—"

"Whatever… just forget it. It doesn't matter anyway."

"But it does matter, Icy! You're my best friend. I care about you, and what you think!"

"Fine. Lets ask Dustin then." Ice walked into their house and held the door opened for Lena. "Well?"

Lena entered slowly. She dropped her book bag in the hallway and removed her shoes.

"Dusty?" She called. Ice followed her as they walked through the house. They hear the T.V on in the game room. Dustin was playing video games again. They heard his call. "I'm in here!"

Lena walked into the game room with a grin…that slowly disappeared. Not only did she see Dustin sitting, playing video games, but Kai sat, playing with him while Tala sat on the other bean bag chair against the wall.

"Look who came to see me!" Dusty grinned.

"Yeah, I see that Dusty, How do you know him?" She asked tactfully.

"Oh, He made the bullies go away again today, so I asked him to come play video games with me and meet you!"

Tala chuckled. Dustin pointed at him "He was so cool! He made Johnny wet his pants, and he ran home crying!"

Lena glanced from Dustin, to Kai, Tala, Ice and then Tala again. She sighed, and laughed politely.

"Well buddy, it sounds like you had an exciting day. Want to go have your bath? Ice can help you, then when you get out I'll have supper ready, okay?"

Kai sat in the bean bag chair bashfully. He wasn't used to sitting on the ground, while looking up at the people talking to him. He was relieved when Lena and Ice knelt to Dustin's height.

"Yeah, yeah!" Dustin nodded and zoomed out of the room, into the bathroom.

He came back after a moment. "What are you cooking for supper Lenny?"

"Well, what do you want for supper?"

His face lit up. "I want pizza!" He grinned and ran back into the bathroom, dragging Ice with him.

Lena faced the two boys, sitting in her game room. "Would you guys like to stay for supper?"

Kai thought of him and Tala going back to his place to get his grandfathers' maids to cook him something stuffy or stupid. He thought of the possibility of pizza, here with Ice, Lena and Tala. He glanced at Tala for approval and nodded when he received it.

"That'd be great," He agreed.

Ice walked into the kitchen to find Lena putting the homemade pizzas in the oven. She hugged Lena.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I over-reacted. I'm sure he's not as much of a jerk as Bryan." They smirked.

"Yeah, Bryan certainly is a jerk, isn't he?"

Ice laughed, and she heard laughter from behind her. She turned to see Tala. "Yeah, he can be a jerk sometimes. He has a good side though. Almost everyone does."

Ice snorted. "Almost. Not quite everyone." She stalked over to one of the stools around the island in the centre of the kitchen and sat, quietly.

"What?" Tala questioned, "Bad experiences with the opposite sex?"

She sighed, "You could say that. My father is of the opposite sex."

"Was." Lena said quietly.

Ice glared at the counter.

"Is he some kind of grade-A asshole or something?" He asked, not really understanding the importance of 'was.'.

"He's not an asshole. He's dead." She told him bluntly. He stood in shock. "He was just an asshole before he died. Never home, always lying, cheating on my mom… though she didn't know it."

Tala nodded slowly. "I'm really sorry Ice… I didn't know."

"'Cause if you did it _really_ would have mattered, huh?"

"Yes, it would. I'm not low enough to bring that up if I know about it."

Ice sat in silence. Lena was uncomfortable. Tala sighed.

"Anyone want a drink?" Lena piped up, eager to break the silence.

She received stares. Laughing slightly, she cleared her throat and fell silent.

The beeper sounding that the pizza was done went off. Lena turned off the heat and removes her pizzas from the oven.

Kai and Dustin walked in, Dustin was grinning like a little Cheshire cat.

"Pizza!" He said, catching a glimpse of the pizzas that had been removed from the oven.

Lena smiled at his eagerness and served up the pizza.

0000000000

After the movie they headed upstairs and heard the screen door open.

Ice froze, hearing her mom's laughter, as well as Lena's mom's. She pulled the boys quickly up the rest of the stairs and towards the back door.

"You guys need to go," She told them, "and fast."

They looked at her, confused. "But our shoes…" Tala started, finishing lamely.

Kai's eyes narrowed. "Why? Are we not allowed to be here or something?"

Lena rushed in, carrying the boys' sneakers. "Here." She said, looking panicked. "You guys.. please, we'll explain tomorrow."

"What's this?" Lena and Ice turned around to face their mothers, who were grinning madly.

Lena's mom – clearly drunk, – spoke up, "Oooh… You spent the afternoon with the boys." She giggled madly. "And now you're trying to sneak them out? Why girls, whatever could you have been doing?"

The two drunk mom's stood there rather lamely, giggling like school girls. They were barefooted and carrying their heels.

Lena and Ice were mortified. Ice was growing angry, and Lena's cheeks were burning with a slowly growing red tinge.

She turned around to face the guys and opened her mouth to start talking.

"Bah, don't worry Alexis! You either, missy. They can stay as long as they please!" She flashed a grin.

Ice's eyes were close, her brow furrowed. Lena could tell she was trying not to be ashamed of her mother, acting as she was. Lena was embarrassed terribly.

Her mother added, "And you may do what you please as long as it please you! Just don't go getting pregnant sweetie!" She pinched Lena's cheek affectionately. Her mother was a cheap drunk. She could smell the alcohol on her breath, and knew that she'd had more than a few.

Her eyes filled with tears as she opened the door to the guys. Her gaze met the floor. The words 'leave now. Please…' came from her mouth, but she didn't recognize them. She was humiliated and shamed. In front of Tala and Kai, no less.

The boys left silently and Lena raced to her room. She flung herself onto the bed and picked up Skye, her calico cat.

Skye sat in her arms sleepily, having been awoken from a deep snooze.

Lena wept. Her crush on Kai had materialized and now she had to suffer through it. There's no way he'd be interested in even speaking to her now.

0000000000

Josephine and Kema sat, losing their drunken stupor and getting more and more sober by the second as Ice yelled at them.

She addressed Josephine, Lena's mom. "How could you have said that right to Lena?" She turned again to Kema, her own mother. "I'm so ashamed of both of you. Honestly! You're supposed to be the adults here. We aren't supposed to be the ones raising you. It's the other way around. So I think you guys should start acting like it."

She suddenly felt very much like a parent lecturing her child. She looked at the clock. 11:30. She'd been lecturing them for a half hour. Various tangents had brought her from yelling at them about tonight, to some other nights, and back to tonight again. She looked down the hallway from the kitchen to her bedroom door. She just hoped Lena would be alright at school tomorrow.

Facing Kai and Tala would be more than a challenge. It would almost be a trial. This was how it was on a daily basis. How would Tala and Kai judge them? How could they deal with it if they believed them un-worthy? She knew of Lena's crush on Kai. And… had to admit. Tala was a contender. Or at least he was until their mothers got home.

She approached the door of her room and sighed.

0000000000

The bell rang to signal that their first period class was over. Ice and Lena walked out of the class tentatively and bumped into Kai's gang.

Kai simply turned and froze.

Lena swallowed. Here it comes...

0000000000

AH! I'm so Evil! Clifffie-dances- Now all you have to do is click the purple 'submit review' button, and we're all set XD. Please review! And Freezy will update.


	4. Chapter 4

A big thank you to all who has reviewed. And, Doomflower, I'm so gonna pay you back for that evil cliffie! Now sure when, but I WILL-evil cackle- And since I have no clue what I'm gonna write, if it comes out corny or stupid, gomen!

Disclaimer-ahem- We only own our rightful OCs and the plot of this fic.

**Getting up Again** - Chapter 4

This was the moment both Lena and Ice had been dreading. What was Kai going to say to them?

An uncomfortable silence fell between both groups of friends, most of whom were wondering what was going on. After a minute, Bryan stepped up, cleared his throat, and gave a sweet smile. "Well, well, ladies. Glad to see you in such fine shape."

_Did Kai or Tala tell them?_- thought Ice sorrowfully. -_Do they all know..?_-

Bryan raised an eyebrow as blushes started to creep into the girls' cheeks but smiled even wider. -_Well, well! It seems they're quite shy around me! Oh, they're into me! Score!_- "Now, now. No need to be shy, ladies. Now, I have a surprise for both of you. I'm hosting a party on Saturday night, at seven. Hope you two fine ladies will be there."

Ice and Lena exchanged glances. "Uh, I don't know..." Lena trailed off, unsure.

Bryan pouted, "Well, at least _think_ about it. For me?"

Ice sighed in vexation, "Alright, we'll think about it. Tomorrow night at seven?"

"That-a girl! You got it right. I hope to see you two there. My house is number 786 Waterway Avenue." winked Bryan.

_Yeah... right..._- was all that ran through Lena's mind as another silence fell.

"Um, Lena... Ice... could... I talk to you for a minute?" asked Tala with a nod from Kai.

_Shit..._- thought Ice as she lowered her eyes. "Sure."

Tala led both girls into an empty classroom, followed by Kai. They received odd looks from Kai and Tala's band of friends but ignored them all together.

Kai softly shut the door behind him once everyone was inside the empty classroom. They had five more minutes until they had to be to second period. Both girls stood side by side, eyes downcast.

Tala and Kai exchanged another look. Taking a deep breath, the red head started. "Look, Ice... Lena... we haven't told anyone about what... happened last night, and we plan on keeping it to ourselves.

Both girls were now blushing furiously, still mortified at what their mothers had done. "We don't blame you for what they... said." continued Kai. "We won't hold it against you either. I mean... uh..."

"What Kai is trying to say is, we see you for who you are and not... what your mothers do... ummm..."

"Look, all we want to say is that we've decided to forget it had ever happened. It would be easier on all of us." finished Kai.

Lena and Ice stared at Tala and Kai with shocked looks. "You mean... You'd do that?" breathed Lena.

Both boys nodded in response as a smile broke on Lena's face. With tears of happiness in her eyes, Lena whispered, "Thank you..."

Ice's face was hard and emotionless as she stared at both boys. -_They'll... pretend like it never happened? But why? It doesn't make any sense... Every single guy I've ever met was inconsiderate, pushy... the list could go on. But these two... They seem to... understand... or try to understand how other people feel... It's just so weird..._-

The bell rang, breaking Ice from her train of thought. With a nod to the boys, Ice turned to Lena. "Come on, let's go."

"Right." nodded Lena before she followed Ice from the classroom.

With one last glance at the two boys standing in front of the teacher's desk, Lena exited the classroom and jogged to Ice's side. Neither said a word, even after they reached their classroom. Drama.

0-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-

Ms Taylor, their Drama teacher, had made the whole class act out the death of Julius Caesar. Everyone groaned once they heard that. This was the fourth time since school started that she had wanted them to act out that scene.

The rest of the day flew by in a cloud of flurry. The final bell rang and everyone cheered. The weekend was upon them.

Ice and Lena walked home in silence. "Do you think Dusty invited them over again?" asked Ice in a quiet voice.

"Don't know. And, I also don't know if it would be good or bad if he did." replied Lena as they walked up the front steps to the house.

Ice quietly opened the door and stepped inside. "Mom! Josephine! Dustin! We're home!" she called as she removed her white running shoes and entered the kitchen.

Picking up a note off the table, Ice read it out loud.

_Dear Alexandra and Lena,_ Ice winced as she read her real name.

_We had to return back to Hong-Kong to finish packing the stuff we had to leave behind when we first moved. Dustin begged us to bring him too, so don't worry about him. We expect you to be responsible while we are gone, alright? No parties, drinking, and all that stuff. _(_-She's one to talk_- thought Ice with a snort but continued reading the rest to Lena, who was rummaging through the fridge.)_ Other then that, do as you please. We don't feel like getting complaints from our new neighbours_ _either. Alright? Ok. A few final notes. We bought groceries before we left so you're all stoked up. Try and eat meals and not just pizza and burgers this time. We should be back after supper on Sunday._

_Lots of love,_

_Your mothers and Dustin._

_P.S. Dustin says you can play his games on the PS2 as long as you don't erase his files._

"Erase his files? Why would we do _that_? He's the one who always erases ours because we get further then him." Lena pointed out as she bit into an apple.

"Oh well. Looks like we can go to _Bryan_'sparty_."_ commented Ice. "We don't have an excuse _not_ to go. Well, we could always say our mothers wrote down we had to stay home..."

"But Tala and Kai would know better." finished Lena as she took another bite from her apple.

"Exactly. So, looks like we get to go to a party hosted by yours truly." sneered Ice. "What to wear..."

"Don't know about you, but I know what I'm going to wear!"

0-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-

Saturday night came and Lena and Ice found themselves outside Bryan's house. Lena wore a purple halter top with sequins around her neck. Her black skirt hugged her figure and fell to her knees. Slits ran up to her mid thighs with chains hooking one side of the slit to the other. Her black boots went up to her knees. She lifted her hand and pressed the doorbell.

Ice stood beside Lena dressed in a white sleeveless shirt with a hood and thin ropes hanging near the base where the hood is attached to the shirt. A large pocket in the front hid her hands as they waited for someone to answer the door. She wore her usual gloves and her hair was in the same style as every other day. She wore tight black pants with a dark grey belt and her white running shoes finished her look. "I really don't know why you got all dressed up for this. It'll only make Bryan want you more." stated Ice.

"Who said I'm dressing this way for Bryan?" blushed Lena.

"Sorry, for Kai?" grinned Ice.

Lena blushed, "So? What about you?...Tala maybe?"

"Hey, I didn't get all dressed up." defended Ice.

"So? Your clothes are form fitting." teased Lena.

"Lena, my clothes are _always_ form fitting, same for you."

"Oh. Right. Forgot about that."

Ice grinned to Lena as the door opened to show who other then Bryan himself. "Ladies! Glad you could make it!" he yelled over the throb of music. "Come in, come in!"

Both girls rolled their eyes and entered the near crowded house. It seems Bryan was rich and lived high class in a luxurious mansion that, at the moment, was crawling with teenagers. "Punch and stuff is in the kitchen." yelled Bryan. "If you need _anything_, let me know!"

They watched the lavender haired boy wink at them then disappear into the crowd. "Come on! Let's find somewhere more quiet!" shouted Lena.

"Alright!" Ice shouted back and pointed towards where Bryan had told them they could find the kitchen.

0-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-

"Hey, Kai! Tala!" called Brooklyn as he trotted over to his friends' side. "Great party, huh?"

"Yeah!" Tala cried back.

Kai nodded, not wanting to shout over the music. Brooklyn looked around. "Seems it's turning out great! Look at everyone!"

_I wonder if Lena and Ice are gonna come..._- thought Tala. "Yeah, but wait until Bryan gets his 'groove' on and all the girls will be avoiding him."

"Yeah, that's true. Are Lena and Ice coming? I think they're the only girls from school not here yet." shouted Brooklyn as they walked towards the kitchen.

Tala and Kai exchanged looks. "No clue." replied Kai as they entered the kitchen. Smiling, Kai then added, "Then again, maybe they were hiding."

Ice and Lena spun around to see Tala, Brooklyn and Kai standing there, smiling at them. "What? Have we got something on our faces?" asked Ice, eyebrow.

"Nah. Just didn't know if you two would be coming." grinned Brooklyn.

"What? And miss a party like this?" inquired Lena. "Never."

"Do you two plan on staying in here all night or are you gonna go and dance?" inquired Brooklyn.

"Did he just challenge us?" Ice asked Lena.

"I think he did. Do you think we _can't_ dance?" questioned Lena to Brooklyn and co.

"I never said anything like that. But, it does seem like you two were hiding out in here..."

"Challenge accepted them." Ice stated with a devilish grin. "Be prepare to get blown away, Brooklyn."

Shaking her head and grinning, Lena followed Ice out of the kitchen and into the massive living room where all the furniture had been pushed up against the wall to make room for people to dance.

Hey Mama by the Black Eyed Peas blared through the speakers as Ice and Lena wove through the crowd of dancing teenagers. One they were stationed near the centre, they exchanged grins and started moving their bodies to the music, slowly circling each other, swaying their hips and body to the beat of the song.

Hands raised, Ice began to move a bit quicker and twirled, catching the momentum of her spin, she landed back on both feet and began to rotate slowly. Lena followed suit as the chorus began to play.

The beat picked up and Ice grinned. This was her domain. Just her and the music. Music was always there, whether to sing or dance to, this was what she loved. Planting both feet firmly on the group, she faced Lena, who grinned back. Nodding to each other they picked up the pace.

They each placed a hand on each other's shoulder and slowly moved backwards, swinging their hips to the music. When their hands let go, they put one foot down, then the other in a sort of pattern on the floor while leaning forward a bit, bringing their hands up and down in front of them. (A/N Man, I suck at this...live with me here...)

A few people had stopped dancing to watch the two girls dance and a circle soon formed around Lena and Ice but the two girls paid no attention to it.

After a bit, they stood up straight and began to shake their upper bodies in time to the music as they slowly did a circle.

Lena raised her hands her hands up high and swiftly swayed her body from side to side as she danced lower and lower by bending her knees then returning back to her original height.

This part in the song was Ice's favourite part. Lena, hearing the part coming, grinned and danced less noticeably near the edge of the circle.

Ice moved to the centre of the circle and waited a second before doing her dance. She began by beating her arms like wings and bringing her hips forward and backwards. She then raised her hands and brought them together over her head to form like a triangle with her elbows and arms. She did a circle while still moving her hips in the same way.

She then brought her hands down and let them sway from side to side as she shook her ass from side to side.

Placing both hands on her hips, she did another circle while swaying her hips from side to side again. She then brought one hand up and waved it in the air above her head.

She then brought up her left knee and tapped it with her right hand, then brought up her right knee and tapped it with her left hand. She did that twice before turning on her side and clapping her hands in front of her hips.

After a moment, she turned back while shaking her hips to the beat and wagged her finger in front of her like scowling someone. Bringing one shoulder up, then the other, she shook her top while still shaking her hips.

Bring her right elbow up as though punching someone on her side, she made her other hand go in a straight line as she neared the floor while bending her knees to sort of 'fall' to her right.

Before she hit the floor, she banged her hands down while sort of bouncing there.

Claps and cheers were heard as she stood back up to finish the song with Lena dancing beside her. They finished the song with their backs together. (A/N : If you've ever watched the music video for Hey Mama, the girl does that dance near the end.)

Breathing a bit heavily, they were greeted by cheers and whistles from their crowd of onlookers. Both gave small smiles as their cheeks began to tinge with pink. The music started up again as everyone went back to dancing except for Lena and Ice, who made their way back to the kitchen.

They entered the somewhat suprisingly still clean kitchen and hopped up on a counter, still smiling. "Think we proved we can dance?" asked Ice.

"I think so..." Lena trailed off as the kitchen door opened revealing Brooklyn, Kai and Tala. "So, boys," continued Lena with grin, "did we beat your _challenge_?"

"I think so." Brooklyn airily replied. "Right guys?"

Kai and tala nodded in reply. "You two can dance pretty well." commented Tala.

Ice and Lena only smiled at this.

The kitchen door opened once more to show a very excited Bryan. "You two ladies can _dance_!"

Both girls rolled their eyes.

"Anyway, I'd like to give you two fine girls a tour of my mansion, if you're up to it, of course." he continued with a glint in his eyes.

"Uh, sure, Bryan." replied Ice as a look of uneasiness crossed her face for a second but was quickly replaced with a sweet but forced smile.

Bryan gave a wide grin and motioned for them to follow him. The girls hopped off the counter and, after glancing at the trio of boys, followed Bryan out of the kitchen.

0-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-

Well, I can't describe dance scenes. Woo. Anyway, review so Doomflower can update!


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the update, (finally!) I just got over exams and projects and the worst break up ever, the list goes on so I won't bore you. Here's the chap!

000000000000

Bryan led Ice and Lena through the doorway, his eyes glinting. Ice was wary of this sudden need to show them through the mansion. She tried to shrug it off but couldn't quite keep it out of the back of her mind, nagging at her with every step.

Lena walked along happily after Ice. She really wasn't thinking of anything but how she felt on the dance floor. She had a passion for dancing, and would for the rest of her life. Ice was a better dancer though. She could show off her moves like nobody's business. Lena practiced, but still wasn't that good. She had an excellent Salsa though. No one she knew could beat her, as long as she had a good partner.

She followed Ice and Bryan with her punch in her hand. She took another swig, letting the warmth flow down her throat.

'Wait...Warmth? Hmm... Alcohol feels warm. So does a toaster... I like toast...' she grinned to herself, bobbing her head to the music.

She didn't realise that the punch was spiked.

000000000000

Tala paced slowly, turning hurriedly. "I don't like this. They've been gone a while. You know Bry's a snake. We gotta do something!"

Kai remained stoic, not giving in to Tala's worry. "I'm sure they'll be fine, they're tough. If he tries anything then they'll be smart enough to leave."

Brooklyn laughed. "Sure guys… you just keep on thinking that. Wait, what am I saying? Stop thinking, go get some punch. It'll help you let loose and stop worrying. There's plenty of girls here."

Kai's trail of thought intensified as Tala got a glass of punch.

"Whoa man, what's in this?" He glances at the large punch bowl.

"A lot of Russian Vodka, that's what." He laughed whole-heartedly.

Kai stood and left the room in a hurry. He'd seen how Lena was drinking the punch. She didn't look like a drinker; she'd be vulnerable and sick in no time.

000000000000

Ice looked around Bryan's room, impressed at its overall cleanliness. The pulse of the party downstairs was booming through the floors, the walls, and any other conceivable surface.

Lena giggled as she started rooting through drawers, and found his boxers. She took out a silver pair with cartoon characters on it and swung the silky things around the room, laughing like a madman.

Bryan laughed along and Ice just stared. This wasn't her calm, shy friend. This couldn't be the real Lena. She thought for a minute… and decided she should go find Tala to ask him what's up.

She told them she was going to the washroom. Bryan nodded and Lena giggled. "You have to pee," she said, pointing her finger at Ice.

Ice laughed sarcastically and left in a hurry.

Bryan lit fire as he watched Lena dance around his room. She was pretty when she was daring. Without a shell, Lena actually seemed like a girl he'd date. He wanted her.

He approached her and touched her wrist, getting her attention. She turned to him and smiled. "No touching." She said teasingly, waving a finger to chide him.

He laughed. "How's this?" He pulled her close and kissed her.

Her eyes widened and she sobered almost immediately. This arrogant bastard stole her first kiss.

She pushed him away, angry. "You're a creep." She said, drifting into the hallway.

Bryan rolled his eyes and followed her. "A creep who knows what he wants. I want you, sweet Lena. You're beautiful, and despite being shy, you're daring. I want you and I don't care if that makes me a creep." He blocked her path downstairs.

Lena sighed. "You would if you knew I didn't date creeps." She pushed past him and he grabbed her wrist.

"Wrong answer." He snarled. Her eyes widened. She stared at him in fear. His face was contorted and angry, his breathing deep and heavy, his body was hunched but pointed, and he was square to her, baring down on her. The fear paralysed her so she didn't try to break free.

Her eyes remained unfocused as he came closed and kissed her again, devouring her mouth. He pressed himself to her and she could tell he was aroused. This provoked her anger. She wasn't a thing to be had. She was Lena. A person with a soul, personality, and needs. She brought her knee up to his groin as hard as she could and his machismo crumpled before her. He was weak now. Weak and deplorable. She turned and fled down the stairs, out of the house.

Kai arrived moments later with Ice. She had gone in search of Tala but had found Kai on the way.

Kai snarled. "Where is she?" He yelled at Bryan. Bryan only whimpered and lifted his purple face. Kai could tell he was drunk. His breath reeked of the Russian vodka/punch combo.

He turned to Ice, but saw she had gone. He'd have to talk to them tomorrow.

000000000000

Ice wandered around the party looking for Lena, she checked the bathrooms, and there was no sign of her. So she left.

She noticed it was a little chilly and ducked into a convenience store and bought to cans of hot coffee. She carried the cans home to see if Lena was there. She wasn't. Ice left again. Who knows what trouble Lena's stir up as a drunk?

She sighed and closed the door behind her. Moments later, Lena burst through the front door and laid down on the floor. She passed out.

Ice walked down the walkway and decided she'd check around town first. She walked for hours, and the cold night worried her. She wouldn't give up until she found her.

She called home a few times, no response, she called Lena's cell, no response.

Gaining on 4 am, she was cold and tired and hungry. She found a bus stop stall and sat on the bench. Shortly afterwards she fell asleep.

000000000000

Mr. Valkrie looked frustrated. "Has anyone seen miss Tiamonish and Miss Gray?" He knew they were good friends, and if one skipped, the other would too. It was their first absence, and he didn't want to believe that they skipped, but teens will be teens.

Kai sent a worried look at Tala, and they glanced at Bryan. He was leaning his hung over self on his desk, not paying attention.

000000000000

"Miss?"

Ice opened her weary eyes to a blurry sight.

"Excuse me miss." Her eyes focused to a man in a prim business suit. "I hate to bother you but... that man just stole your Beyblade."

Her mind panicked. She looked down the busy sidewalk at the homeless person the man was pointing too and took off at a sprint.

"Thank you!" She shouted back, and kept running. The homeless person saw her and started running. He was weighted down though, because of his various coats and his clunky boots.

"Stop!" She shouted. She saw him run around the corner and as she turned it after him he had vanished.

She eyed the stores carefully and saw the pawnshop. _No..._

She ran in and saw the dealer handing out money to the homeless man.

"Stop!" She cried again. "That's _my_ Beyblade and _he_ stole it!"

The shopkeeper looked between them uncertainly. After a moment of looking at the homeless person he took the cash back and gave Ice her blade. "Thank you." She glared at the man, who was staring at his hands where the money had been.

She sighed and looked at the clock on the wall. _What? Oh no, I'm late for school and I still haven't found Lena… And what about Dusty? Man, I gotta get home. _

She rushed out the door and practically flew home. She came in through the side door and went to Dustin room. He was still sleeping; he was supposed to be at school. Ice sighed and tapped him lightly. His eyes opened slowly… he looked confused.

"Where's Lena? She always wakes me up in the mornings."

Ice fumbled. "Lena's um...she's at school! That's right." _That's right... she might already be at school._

"Now get up and we'll get you ready, I'll write your excuse and we'll take you to school." She smiled, and hoped Lena was safely in Mr. Valkrie's math class right now.

20 minutes later, Dustin had on his little book bag and he was ready to go. "Oops!" He giggled in the back porch, "My shoes are at the front door, I'll be right back."

Ice waited patiently for the seven year old to get his shoes when she heard him scream. She rushed to the front porch to see her unconscious friend stirring back into consciousness. Dustin was practically in tears. "Is she dead?"

Ice sighed with relief when Lena laughed a little, her eyes opened. "No honey, she's not dead."

Lena stood up, still in her party clothes, and gave Dustin a hug and went to her room to change.

Ice grinned. _I wonder how long she's been there…_

Dustin and Ice were waiting at the door when Lena came down in her usual red tank top, black zipper up sweater and her dark jeans.

She looked at Ice. "Honey," she said, "You're still in your party clothes."

"Oops!" She ran to do a quick change.

"Party?" Dustin asked her, "Like a birthday party?"

She blinked. "Yeah hon, like a birthday party." _Just with more alcohol and people grinding together._

Ice ran down the stairs in he navy tank, and her hip-hugging jeans. She hadn't changed her gloves, but that was usual Ice.

They all put on their shoes and left to take Dustin to school, then they'd hurry to second period.

000000000000

Tala sighed at the end of first class. They really wouldn't show.

He and Kai said nothing during the break between classes. They were both headed to French class next. They were almost through the door when they saw Lena and Ice running through the school laughing. They stopped in front of the French class where they usually separated.

"Okay, I'll see you in third." Lena giggled. They hugged and left the two boys standing there, jaws hanging.

"What just happened?" Tala asked.

"Let's just uh… go to French class. We'll see 'em in gym."

000000000000

Second period rushed by quickly and the break before third had Lena and Max waiting for Ice in front of the Gym.

"Where were you guys?" He asked her, "I missed you first period." He winked jokingly. She nudged him and they laughed.

Ice came along and she and Lena hugged again. They went in to change early and came out to see Tala and Kai talking to Max in the gym.

They walked over casually. "Hey guys." Ice shot a glance at Kai and Tala. "Let's just not talk about last night, kay guys?"

She could tell they wanted to but they agreed anyway.

Mrs. Weir came in and started the class after third bell and had them doing basketball drills. (suicides, lay-ups, push ups, free throws, etc.)

The exercise felt good to Ice. The adrenaline pumping through her was what she lived for.

After third was lunch, the easiest part of school, though it could also be the hardest, depending on who you're avoiding.

One glimpse of Bryan had Lena off in the opposite direction. Ice turned around "Lena, where are you going?" She turned and looked and spotted Bryan, and the three boys turned around with her and caught up with Lena.

Walking through a hallway to avoid him, they saw him again.

"What is he everywhere?" She whispered. Kai took her hand and crept through the hallway, then they quickened so he wouldn't see them. Tala did the same for Ice and Max followed. They started at a run and didn't stop until they were close to the office.

They were laughing and only realised that they were holding hands when they started to walk away. They broke off quickly and blushed a little. It was quiet until they got into the cafeteria.

Tala wished Ice hadn't let go. He knew he was holding a glove, but inside was Ice. He didn't know why she always had this protective barrier. He wanted to break it, and rebuild it from the inside.

000000000000

Voila, done! I'm sorry it took so long, but I'm only recently back to normal. I'll update faster next time!

Review people (I need fuel, lol!) and so does freezy for the next chap.


	6. Chapter 6

No reviews... -cries- I will survive though! -determined look- I WILL!

Disclaimer - only own our OCs and the plot.

_**Getting up again**_

**Chapter 6 - **

That night, after the tiring day of school, Lena entered her room, yawning widely. Stopping in her tracks at the door, she surveyed Ice, who was grumbling to herself while rummaging through a box.

"Hey, Ice. Whatcha doing?"

Ice stiffened and turned to Lena, face blank. "Oh, nothing. Just looking for some stuff."

Shaking her head, Lena gazed over Ice's shoulder and into the box. "This is full of all the stuff you use to collect. Pokemon cards, Yu-Gi-Oh cards..."

"What of it?" huffed Alexandra as she brushed a stray strand of hair from her eyes.

"You said you'd keep this until the end of time. Like me."

"I'm just going through them..." was the muttered reply.

Lena tried to catch Ice's eye but couldn't as her best friend avoided her gaze. "Alright. Well, I'm going to bed. It's been a lo-on-ng day," Lena yawned widely before strolling over to her bed and flopping down on the mattress.

_She's hiding something..._ thought Lena. _Wonder what it is..._

-0-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-

The sun streaming through the paned glass woke Lena the next morning. Grumbling, she sat up and stretched, hands grazing the top bunk. Standing, she glanced at her friend's bed only to find it empty. _Wonder where she is..._ Shrugging it off, she went to the kitchen to make some breakfast. It seems their mothers had come home the night before and ate a small meal, what with the tell-tale dishes laying in the sink.

A note pinned to the refrigerator caught Lena's attention as she went to open its door in search of the bacon and eggs. It read;

_Dear Lena,_

_Thought I'd leave this to make sure you didn't worry about me not being home when you woke up. Anyway, I'm fine. I'll meet you at school, k?_

_Love, Ice_

"What is she doing this early in the morning... and before school?" mussed Lena out loud as she took out some eggs.

-0-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-

Tala stretched, hands high above his head, sighing happily. "Gotta love this weather," he breathed happily as he gazed at the cloudless sky.

Kai snorted. "Whatever."

The redhead glanced at his friend. "Ah, come on. It _is_ a nice day, y'know. No need to be all grumpy."

"Whatever. Why did you come to my house, wake me up an hour before I usually do, and somehow talk me into walking to school instead of driving?" demanded Kai with a small glare.

"Well..." began Tala, a bit hesitantly. "I just... thought, y'know, we could go check up on Lena and Ice. They weren't really... uh... themselves yesterday... and... yeah"

The blunette rolled his eyes. "Oh, right."

Grinning, Tala looked ahead, at the girls' house to see Ice leave with a small bag in her hand and backpack over her shoulder. "She's leaving a bit early. There's still a good hour before school starts..." commented Tala with a frown.

"You're right... Follow her?"

"You bet!" grinned Tala as they followed Ice at a respectable distance, not wanting her to find out she was being stalked.

They watched her enter a pond shop a few minutes later. Ten minutes passed as they watched her discuss something with the owner, then show him the contents of the small bag she had been carrying. The man nodded and smiled warmly at Ice as he gently took the bag and replaced it with some bills. The platinum haired girl nodded her thanks and gave a small smile before exiting the shop.

Scared of getting caught, both Tala and Kai, who had been watching from an alleyway next door, dove into a dumpster with a small thunk and clang.

Lucky for them, the girl they were stalking hadn't noticed or heard them and continued on her way down the street.

Grumbling, Kai removed himself from the dumpster, trying wipe off his baggy black pants of filth from the garbage. Tala followed his example. "Man, we're gonna be smelling ripe today," sighed Tala as he removed a banana peel from his red hair.

"Ripe is an understatement," muttered Kai.

"We can use the showers at school..."

"Yeah, but what about our clothes?"

"There's always the washing machines the sports teams use."

"You want to stand around in your boxers waiting for your clothes to wash and dry?" asked Kai, eyebrow arched.

"Better than smelling like garbage all day."

"..."

Both shook their heads before peeking out of the alleyway, trying to spot their target. Unfortunately, she was nowhere to be seen. "Dammit," cursed Tala under his breath before stepping onto the sidewalk.

"Come on, she can't of gotten far. Split up and look. If one of us finds her, call on the cell, alright?"

"Good idea," nodded Tala who then jogged off across the street.

Twenty minutes passed of fruitless searching before Kai caught a glimpse of platinum hair fade around the next corner. Rapidly, he dashed and peeked around the curb to spot Ice looking into an alley, muttering something under her breath with a cross expression on her face. He caught the words, "Oh come on... not here... where...?" But it made no sense to him.

Opening his flip phone with a flick of his wrist, he rapidly punched in Tala's cellphone number and told him where Ice was. Five minutes later, the redhead appeared by the blunette's side, panting slightly. "Where -huff- is she? -puff-"

Kai raised his hand and pointed to Ice, who was leaning against a brick wall, sipping something from a steaming styrofoam cup. "She's been there ever since you called me?"

The blunette nodded. "Yeah, she bought her drink and has been standing there for the last five minutes. Wonder what she's doing..."

-0-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-

_Where the hell am I suppose to look?_ thought Ice stubbornly as she finished her hot drink and threw the cup in a nearby garbage can. Without a glance behind her, which would of shown her Tala and Kai, she continued on with only twenty five minutes or so before first bell.

Grumbling under her breath, she trotted down a deserted alley, hoping to find what she'd been looking for. Sighing in aggravation, she kicked a nearby garbage can, denting it and sending it rolling across the ground, scattering bits of garbage before bumping unceremoniously into a cardboard box. A muffled yelp was heard from within the cardboard shelter as a dirty head peeked out, starring at Ice in fear. "I di'n steal nothin' from ya, miss, I swear! Ya got it ba'k 'fore I could sell it!" he stuttered as he tried to squirm back into his box.

"Hey, don't worry," Ice immediately assured as the man finished his sentence. "I'm not here for that," she continued in a kind voice. "Look, I'm sorry for freaking out on you yesterday. I came looking for you so I could apologize."

The man blinked then ran a hand through his dirty and greasy hair, unsure. "Oh. Well, ya di'n hafta come a lookin' for meh. I mean, I'm just some poor street slob."

Ice's eyes seemed to darken slightly. "You aren't a street slob," she stated in an icy voice which then soften once she noticed his scared expression. "At least, not to me. You're just one of the... more unfortunate people."

"Ya'r strange, y'know tha?"

Laughing, Ice sat down on the garbage stern ground. "Yeah, I know."

"So ya just came to apol'gize to meh?"

"Oh, I almost forgot..." grinned Ice as she rummaged through her pocket and took out the money she had gotten from trading in her stuff at the pond shop. "Here. You were gonna pon-off my beyblade so you must need some cash. So, I went through some of my old things and traded them in at the same shop. The dealer recognized me from yesterday so he gave me a bit more then what I asked, guessing what I was probably gonna do. So here."

The man stared at the offered money in shock. "But... there mus' be at least..."

"Three hundred dollars," finished Ice. "It should buy you some warmer clothes for the winter and a few meals to boot."

"Ya ca't jus' come an' 'xpect meh ta take yer money, y'know," he frowned, expecting her to take back her offer.

"Why not? It wouldn't be stealing, and what I traded I had no use for. It's my money and I can do what I want with it. And I want _you_ to have it. It's my way of saying sorry for getting mad at you," smiled the platinum haired youth.

The man could only blink in surprise. "But..." he began, unsure of how to refuse, while also itching to take the offered money.

"No ifs, ands, or buts," stated Ice in a final voice. "Take it."

A bit hesitantly, the poor man slowly, gently, took the money from her hands, running a finger over the bills in admiration. "Thank ya, miss."

"The name's Ice."

"Then thank ya, Ice."

The teenager grinned in reply as she stood up. "Spend it wisely, okay? Don't use it all in one place."

"I wo't," assured the man, who returned Ice's smile. "Yer a real angel, Miss Ice."

Ice waved a hand, dismissing his comment. "I'm no angel," was all she said before turning and walking out of the alley, only to bump into Kai and Tala.

"Oh, hey Ice. Fancy meeting you here..." began Tala, a bit nervous.

Giving both of them questioning looks, and ignoring an orange peel nearly hidden in Kai's hair, the platinum haired girl walked off with a curt nod. _Did they see... or hear what I just did? Hope not... I can't have anyone thinking I'm soft._

-0-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-

"Did she just..." began Tala once Ice was out of hearing range.

"Give three hundred dollars to the beggar? Yup," finished Kai with a small nod. "Surprising?"

"Understatement."

"Come on. Let's get to school. We need to wash these clothes..."

"Or, we could... run back to my house and change, then drive to school..."

"Let's go then!"

-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-

Lena scanned the crowd outside the school building, hoping to spot Ice's platinum grey hair, but to no avail. Sighing, the platinum blonde entered the school and made her way to the locker she called her own. Once there, she expertly spun in the combo and opened the door.

"Hey! Lena!"

Turning her head, she caught sight of Ice dashing towards her. "Hey! Sorry about this morning," panted Ice as she stopped by Lena's side. "I had some errands to run."

"I'm just glad you got back in time for first class. Cutting it close, aren't you?" inquired Lena as they began walking to class.

"I know, I know. I'll see you at break, alright?"

"'kay."

With that, Ice dashed off as not to be late for first period.

Watching her go, Lena then felt a hand tap her on the shoulder. Spinning around, expecting to find Bryan there, she was relieved to find Kai. "Oh, hey Kai..."

"Hey, do you know where Ice went this morning?" he asked a bit offhandedly.

"Huh? How did you know?" demanded Lena, eyes slowly going into slits.

"Oh, Tala and I were... we were walking by your house and spotted Ice out, so we thought we'd check on her and make sure everything was alright, so..."

"You followed her?"

Kai nodded, a bit ashamed.

"Where did she go?"

The blunette blinked, confused. "You don't know?"

Lena shook her head. "No, she didn't tell me."

"Well..." he began before telling her everything he and Tala had seen.

Speaking of Tala, the redhead came to Kai's side halfway through the story and gave his side of the tale as well.

_Ice... You just showed them you have a heart. If you knew, you'd be so ashamed..._ thought Lena to herself once the boys had finished retelling the tale. "Thanks, guys." she smiled. "I really appreciate you telling me that."

"No problem," replied Kai with a curt nod.

"Hey! Lena! Come on! We'll be late for class!" cried Max as he dashed to her side.

"Oh, shit! You're right! Let's go!" Grabbing Max's wrist, both flew down the hall as the first bell rang.

"Crap! We're late for class!" moaned Tala as he too, ran off, closely followed by Kai.

-0-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-

There you go! A faster update! Woo! Go me. Now, please leave a review... it'll mean the world to us...


End file.
